<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, how the tables have turned by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682264">oh, how the tables have turned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The SKZ '00 liners are boyfriends, switches, and into omorashi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental wetting, Bed-Wetting, Bladder Bulges, Bladder Control, Bladder torture, Bondage, Boners, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Crying, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Grinding, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pee, Piss kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Switch Han Jisung, Switch Hwang Hyunjin, Switch Kim Seungmin, Switch Lee Felix, Teasing, Watersports, pee holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seungmin texted them that morning that he'd be domming for once, Jisung, Felix and Hyunjin were expecting him to be very shy and confused, asking lots of questions on how to play it out. After all, he was their goody two-shoes sub.</p><p>They weren't expecting him to be one hell of a dom, and that too in a skirt.</p><p>"Hello sluts, buckle up because you're in for one hell of a ride."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The SKZ '00 liners are boyfriends, switches, and into omorashi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, how the tables have turned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Any objections to me domming for the evening?"</p><p>Seungmin called out from behind the locked door. He was met with three voices unanimously shouting "no".</p><p>"What do you think he's gonna do?" Felix asked, knowing full well what was going to go down. Seungmin had messaged him privately after sending the group text that he'd be domming for the first time, and that the dress code was jeans and a belt, and 'anything you won't mind making a mess in'.</p><p>
  <em>Keep your belt loose and bladder not completely full, you're recording until I'm done with the others. I'm gonna make Jisung cry, the dom brat, and I'm having my fun with Jinnie. This'll be great, I hope.</em>
</p><p>He shook his head and played innocent to his boyfriends, wanting to hear their thoughts.</p><p>"I don't know." Hyunjin slurped his large smoothie obnoxiously through the straw as he thought. "He's never been the dom before, and he's always so shy and unsure as a sub. Wouldn't he be shy now? Like a soft dom, asking questions all the time, being really gentle?"</p><p>"Guess we'll find out. Watch him chicken out or something."</p><p>"Ji, don't underestimate him. Remember what happened when you underestimated Hyunjin?" Felix smirked as Jisung shivered.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>The door unlocked with a click and a faint rustling could be heard. "Alright, you can come in now."</p><p>Felix was the one to grab the handle and swing the door open, freezing in his tracks at the sight in front of him.</p><p>"Whoa," Jisung breathed, rubbing Hyunjin's back as the older choked on the last of his drink.</p><p>Seungmin stood by the door with a devilish smile, clad in a black top with short lace  sleeves and a pleated black mini skirt. Fishnet thigh highs complimented his skin, coming up to an inch below the edge of his skirt. His eyes were heavily accentuated with red eyeshadow and sharp black wings, lips painted a more natural pinkish-red.</p><p>"Hello sluts, buckle up because you're in for one hell of a ride."</p><p>He took a sideways step, revealing the state of their room. It was neat and organized, save for a few towels strewn on the floor, a chair to one side accompanied by ropes laid out on the seat.</p><p>"You look so fucking hot." Was the first thing Felix said, scanning Seungmin's body repeatedly.</p><p>"Thank you Lix, I see you all adhered to the dress code." He handed Felix his phone before strutting over to Hyunjin and Jisung, whose mouths were agape.</p><p>"When I said buckle up, I meant it literally." He tugged at their belts, taking advantage of the daze they were in to tighten them by not one, but two notches. That grabbed their attention, Hyunjin's hands flying to between his legs, dropping the plastic smoothie cup.</p><p>"Fuck, Minnie." Jisung bit his lip, getting used to the added pressure on his bladder. The three of them had come prepped with nearly full bladders, as requested by Seungmin. He reached forward to touch Seungmin but the younger was faster, ducking behind him and grabbing his wrists firmly.</p><p>"Uh-uh-uh, paws off the merchandise, doll. Today's about what I want from you guys. I'm going to tie you to that chair over there. Is that okay with you?"</p><p>"Yes," Jisung blurted out. He loved being tied up and left helpless, although he'd never been placed on a chair before. It was one of his fantasies, but he almost never submitted to anyone. He let Seungmin push him towards the chair and shove him backwards, quickly tying his hands behind his back. The loops of rope were tight enough to keep him from slipping out of them, without cutting off his blood supply. He wondered how Seungmin got so good at tying knots, blinking when Seungmin grabbed his ankles.</p><p>"Hyunjin, sit on the bed," he commanded, spreading Jisung's legs to tie them to the chair, ropes snug against his thighs and ankles. No amount of fighting the binds would get Jisung's thighs to touch each other, although he ended up sinking forward when trying, the position perfect for showing off his full bladder and boner forming a tent in his pants.</p><p>"It hurts so good," he mumbled, already tense and extremely desperate to relieve himself, relying solely on willpower to stay dry. The vulnerable position he was in made him realize that Seungmin didn't come to play, he was here to <em>control</em> them.</p><p>Seungmin turned his gaze to the others. "Tell you what baby, if you're good and last longer than one of the others I'll give you a reward."</p><p>Jisung nodded quickly. "I'll be good Mommy."</p><p>Seungmin seemed mildly surprised at the name, lips curving upwards. "Mommy, I like that. Good, babydoll. Now for Hyunjin."</p><p>"Why me next?" The aforementioned member squirmed in his seat, legs crossed and dangling off the side of the bed.</p><p>"Well I'm saving Lix for last, plus he's better at recording than you two." Seungmin winked at Felix.</p><p>"Now Jinnie, I'm giving you a choice. Jeans on or off?" He murmured in Hyunjin's ear, pushing him backwards onto his hands. The movement stretched the already stretched skin of his lower stomach, making him all the more aware of the painful swell of his bladder.</p><p>"Hnng... whatever you want."</p><p>"Good answer. Although it'd be a pretty sight to see you soil these jeans, I think Ji's gonna have that covered soon." He heard the noise that Jisung made and grinned. "Let's shimmy those pants and undies off."</p><p>He undid Hyunjin's belt and undressed his lower half, pausing to take in the look on Hyunjin's face as the sudden room for his bladder to expand nearly caused his muscles to relax. He squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his thighs together tightly, wiggling his hips in desperation.</p><p>"Stop fidgeting." Seungmin's sultry voice commanded. Hyunjin stilled immediately, inhaling sharply as he started leaking.</p><p>"Can't hold it in for much longer, can you prince?" Seungmin cooed, motioning for Felix to step aside. "Why don't we show them what we do, hm?"</p><p>In one fluid motion he swept Hyunjin off the bed and pinned him to the wall, lifting him up with his thigh between the dancer's legs.</p><p>"Ji, you can see from your spot, right?" Jisung nodded, biting his lip. "Good. Now Jinnie, prince, be good for Mommy and ride my thigh like you do when you can't hold it on your own."</p><p>Felix raised his eyebrows and held the phone up at a better angle as Hyunjin rutted against Seungmin, gasping with every buck of his hips. Every thrust against Seungmin's thigh made the liquid inside him slosh harshly, and the cloth folds of Seungmin's bunched-up skirt reached every sensitive area of his dick.</p><p>"I know you like it when your desperation is drawn out, but you seem too full for that." He yelped as Seungmin spun him around, set his feet down onto a towel and held him there. His hands rested loosely on Hyunjin's waist, but only for a moment. Then he was increasing the pressure on Hyunjin's bladder, palming him harder and harder.</p><p>"Mommy no... I'm gonna..." A long spurt of pee ran down Hyunjin's leg.</p><p>"You're gonna stay standing and not spread your legs so your boyfriends can see you lose control and piss yourself all pretty. Now, let go." </p><p>It started as a small trickle, then a steady stream flowed out from between his toned thighs, running past his ankles onto the towel below. He let out a moan.</p><p>"So gorgeous, prince." Seungmin watched from over his shoulder, drinking up Hyunjin's sounds of relief in a kiss.</p><p>From the corner of his eye he noticed Jisung thrashing against his restraints, trying to break free and close his parted legs but to no avail. He could feel his control slipping with every agonizing second he endured the sound of Hyunjin's bladder emptying all over the floor with a loud hiss. The way he was sitting on the edge of the chair was not helping at all, every move of his hips pressing his balls further against the wooden seat, waves of pleasure mixing in with the wave of desperation that overcame him.</p><p>"I can't take it mommy, I can't hold it!" He hissed through gritted teeth, throwing his head back. Tears squeezed past his eyes as a small spurt escaped him, soaking the front of his jeans in a dark spot the size of a coin.</p><p>"Ji, baby? Do we need to stop? You want to use your word?" Seungmin walked over to him, bent forward in the slightest, Felix noticed. Hyunjin fell to his knees when he was done, all the energy leaving his body.</p><p>"No mommy, feels so good, but I can't hold on for much longer."</p><p>Seungmin cupped his cheek. "You did so good doll, you lasted so long. I'm going to untie you now, okay?" He untangled the knots holding his legs apart first, massaging them before reaching for his wrists.</p><p>"Leave my hands like that, please?" Jisung was still crying, only now he was squirming in his seat, mewls and whimpers leaving his lips. Seungmin nodded and knelt down in front of him, palming his trapped erection in circles.</p><p>"Good boy, telling me what you want. You're so pretty when you cry, you rarely do. Look at you, the big bad dom coming undone at the hands of your favourite goody-goody sub. You can't even outlast all your boyfriends with your puny bladder. You really can't control yourself, can you."</p><p>Jisung whined in response, trying his hardest to not buck into Seungmin's touch. His dick twitched and he let out another spurt, this time dampening his jeans with a streak that trailed just past his knee.</p><p>"You've already let so much out, you can't possibly have to pee anymore."</p><p>He was dizzy, on the edge of humiliation and pleasure with the way Seungmin was being condescending to him and rubbing him through his damp jeans. It made him feel less inclined to object, the dom in him dissolving.</p><p>"Mommy, may I go to the bathroom?"</p><p>Seungmin pulled away. "I never said you couldn't." He smirked and clicked his tongue as Jisung moved to stand up, immediately doubling over and dropping back into the chair unceremoniously. "Oh Ji. No ropes to keep you down and yet you still can't get up."</p><p>"If I move I'll pee, it hurts so much... I want to pee so badly." He felt more helpless than he'd ever been in his life, so full, so needy, so <em>submissive</em>.</p><p>"You want permission to let go?" Jisung nodded. "<em>Beg for it</em>."</p><p>He stood up, looking into Jisung's eyes and holding his hips down firmly with both hands.</p><p>"Mommy please," he whimpered, tears filling his eyes again. "Mommy please please please can I pee now? I've been so good, I waited 'till Jinnie was done, I have to go so bad! It's gonna come out, please let me pee."</p><p>Seungmin stepped aside, enough for Hyunjin and Felix to see Jisung losing the fight against his bladder. He was dribbling steadily, the small wet patch around the tent in his pants growing incrementally bigger with every passing moment.</p><p>"You can let go, but only when you physically cant hold it anymore. No earlier than that. Unless..." Jisung moaned as Seungmin stroked his length through the fabric and parted his legs before sitting on the floor beside him. "You piss yourself very, very slowly."</p><p>Jisung took ragged breaths as he relaxed his muscles, trying not to let the flood inside him pour out at once. Seungmin grinned while Hyunjin seemed mesmerized at how Jisung managed to avoid making a hissing sound, instead letting the smallest stream spill out from between his legs. When it began to grow larger and was more audible he shuddered and stopped it, squirming to regain control.</p><p>"Fuck, that's so hot," Felix muttered, filming him. A small puddle formed on the seat in front of Jisung's crotch, dripping as he continued to wet himself slowly, thin streams being absorbed by the denim and turning dark blue on the insides of his legs. They spread to his ankles, and at that moment all control snapped. His hips stuttered as he let out more, then he started peeing himself at full force.</p><p>"O-oh..." he groaned, the relief almost orgasmic. Wet spots blossomed to saturate his jeans as a torrent of piss flooded out of him, pooling at his feet. Seungmin dropped a towel onto the puddle to soak up the mess. After a while he was finally empty, leaning back in his seat to let the relief sink in.</p><p>"That felt amazing." He turned to Seungmin.</p><p>"I almost forgot, Ji. You lasted longer than Hyunjin, so you'll get your reward." Seungmin got up to straddle him, kissing him deeply. He reached back to untie Jisung's hands and sat up on his knees, Jisung grimacing at the added weight on his legs for a moment.</p><p>"Your reward is you get to feel me up like this." He took Jisung's hand and snaked it down the inside his skirt, the older September boy gasping.</p><p>"Shh, don't ruin the surprise for the others, okay?" Jisung nodded, pulling Seungmin close and using both hands to explore every inch of his full bladder, heat radiating from the taut skin under Jisung's fingers.</p><p>"Mommy, I want to use my lips," he whispered.</p><p>"Hey Jinnie, get a shower started for you and Ji." Hyunjin took that as his cue to leave, picking up the sopping towels on the floor to dump them in the washing machine.</p><p>"No peeking Lix, I'll get to you as soon as I'm done with Ji. Could you-"</p><p>"Grabbing another towel." Felix smiled at them. "Just be quick, I'm kind of full."</p><p>He busied himself with toeing a towel across any spills they missed, and Hyunjin was already in the bathroom. That left Seungmin and Jisung to have a moment alone. Seungmin pulled his skirt down below his bladder bulge, exposing it to Jisung right in front of his face. The other wrapped his hands around Seungmin's thighs and leaned forward, brushing his lips against the bulge.</p><p>"Mommy knows how much you love feeling full bladders. Be gentle, okay?" Seungmin nibbled his ear, gasping quietly as Jisung kissed and sucked his stomach for a minute.</p><p>"Enough baby. Now go take a shower, and if you both come out fast enough you might catch me and Lix putting on a little show." He slid off of Jisung and adjusted his skirt.</p><p>"What if we're not fast enough?"</p><p>"Then you two have to mop the floor."</p><p>"Deal." He grabbed some clothes and headed off to join Hyunjin right when Felix finished wiping the floor.</p><p>"I finished some more water. I'm getting really desperate." He held up a half-empty bottle.</p><p>"Good boy Lix. I'm sorry you had to wait for so long, it's not easy to manage so many people at once." Seungmin set the phone on a tripod and adjusted it, making sure it was recording before shuffling over to Felix.</p><p>"No worries, that was super hot. Jinnie and Sung unraveling at your touch? I might need you to dom more often." Felix kissed him, noting how tense he was. "You okay?"</p><p>They could hear the muffled sound of the shower turning on. "Okay, they're gone. This isn't easy," Seungmin groaned and doubled over, hands flying between his legs to hold himself. He dropped to his knees.</p><p>"Minnie...mommy?" Felix sounded unsure.</p><p>Seungmin sighed when the urge to relieve himself passed, opening his eyes. "You don't have to call me mommy if you don't want to. I'm so full, gosh, I think I'm at your level right now."</p><p>Felix's eyes widened. "You mean you've been-"</p><p>"Help me up." He cut Felix off, taking his hand to stand up with shaky legs. "Ji and Jin never dom with full bladders, now do they? That's your specialty. It's exciting, thrilling even, to watch them lose control not knowing how close I am, how hard I'm holding back."</p><p>He placed his fingers on Felix's hard-on bulging out from below his bladder bump, using his other hand to pull him forward roughly and kiss him.</p><p>"Like a show of strength?" Felix murmured into the kiss, letting Seungmin take the lead.</p><p>"Mhm, it's so empowering." Felix felt the belt around him loosening before the pressure on his bladder increased overwhelmingly.</p><p>"I'm still in control tonight, and I'm gonna have my fun with you." Felix looked down to see his belt was tightened, which was saying a lot considering he'd need to loosen it by one notch more than normal to accommodate for the swell of his abdomen.</p><p>"I'm counting on it, eyeliner boy." He wanted this image of Seungmin to be burned into his mind forever. He truly looked breathtaking in his outfit, the matching top and mini skirt paired with net thigh highs, heavy winged eyeliner and red eyeshadow. The punk look was always a winner in Felix's heart. He voiced his thoughts to Seungmin, who smiled.</p><p>"I'm loving every second of this too. I look pretty, don't I?" He lowered his skirt the same way he did for Jisung, showing off just how full of liquid he was. He grabbed Felix's hand and pressed it against the bulge, using his free hand to slip into Felix's already tight waistband.</p><p>"Fuck Minnie, you're beautiful. You're not even squishy anymore, it's so firm." He shuddered and bit back a moan and Seungmin rubbed his hand over Felix's bladder.</p><p>"You're rock hard too, all that water from earlier went right through you hmm? You're just like me, on the edge of bursting at every little move and jolt that goes through you because there's no room for the liquid to slosh around anymore?" His hot breath against Felix's ear was doing things to him, his cock twitching under Seungmin's hold.</p><p>Seungmin crashed his lips onto Felix's again, only this time with more power and lust. He tangled his fingers in Felix's hair and yanked him closer, the kiss becoming less lips and more teeth and spit. They pulled back a while later, breathless.</p><p>"Thirsty?" Seungmin chugged half of whatever remained in the water bottle before handing it to Felix, who obediently finished it off and tossed it to the side. Their rough kisses always had them craving more water in spite of their bladders begging for release.</p><p>"Now for the fun part, Lix. Make me feel good."</p><p>Felix loved this part. The part where he'd lift Seungmin up against the wall and kiss the hell out of him, just barely grinding his hips against the other's. They <em>would</em> go all out, but neither of them wanted to make a mess on the newly cleaned floor. They were playing a dangerous game, knowing full well that if their boyfriends didn't emerge from the bathroom within ten minutes they'd have a massive puddle at their feet.</p><p>Just in time, Jisung dragged Hyunjin into the room. "Come on Hyun, I don't want to miss this and neither do you."</p><p>"Are you sure- oh <em>shit</em>."</p><p>They walked in on Seungmin straddling Felix in the middle of a passionate makeout session.</p><p>"Can we join?" Jisung smirked, nearing them.</p><p>"This is a full bladders only event." Seungmin swatted him away, groaning as Felix set him down and kissed his neck. "Bathroom, <em>now</em>. I can't believe we lasted this long, I guess the floor's staying clean after all."</p><p>He had to give Felix credit for maintaining his composure, only trembling slightly as he carried Seungmin bridal style into the bathtub without letting a single drop of pee out. He truly had an iron bladder, but that wasn't stopping Seungmin from owning him tonight.</p><p>Seungmin pulled him by the hips, only this time brushing his stomach against Felix's, sending shockwaves through their bodies. He repeated the action with more force, grinding his bulge into Felix's completely with a moan. Felix shivered, leaking uncontrollably. His belt dug into his bladder, forcing pee past his tired bladder muscles. Seungmin wasn't doing any better, his inner thighs shining with small droplets that soaked into Felix's jeans as they rubbed their bulges together.</p><p>"Lix," he mumbled, his thighs now quaking. He was so, so close, but wanted more.</p><p>Felix sighed as Seungmin removed his belt, tossing it aside where it would remain dry, and unzipped his jeans, releasing some of the pressure on his abdomen. Felix pushed his underwear down, exposing his skin to make it all the more enjoyable as he thrust his hips into Seungmin's. Seungmin returned with equal force, the pain and pressure shooting through them like electricity. They were grinding against each other completely, leaking more and more with every full-body shake.</p><p>"Ow ow owowow <em>ow</em>, fuck, it hurts." Seungmin's knees buckled after one particularly hard thrust and he clung to Felix for support, pressing the freckled boy's thigh between his own to stay upright. His muscles relaxed and hot piss trickled out of him, glistening rivulets streaming down his legs from underneath his skirt, soaking Felix's jeans. He moaned loudly as the pain of having a full bladder subsided, leaving him with the sweet feeling of relief.</p><p>"Minnie, this is <em>torture</em>." Felix squirmed weakly, his thigh firmly clamped between Seungmin's piss-covered thighs, warmth flowing down his leg as if he was losing it.</p><p>He finally submitted to the burning desperation and relaxed his muscles, grabbing Seungmin's waist to pin him to the wall so he'd suffer the same fate as him. He groaned into Seungmin's mouth as he began wetting himself onto the other's skirt and thigh highs, their streams flowing as one torrent that pooled by their feet and ran down the drain.</p><p>They collapsed to the bathtub floor after an eternity, weak and blissed-out beyond compare. "Yeah, you have to dom more often."</p><p>Seungmin chuckled and rested his head on Felix's shoulder, panting. He didn't miss Hyunjin pocketing the phone they used to record everything, nor did he miss Jisung's stupidly awestruck expression as he stared at them. "Was I good?"</p><p>"Hell yes. I don't think I can stand up for a while, if that shows how weak I am for you like this." Felix pecked him on the lips.</p><p>"Jisung won't admit it out loud, but Seungmin, you were so good we might need a round two someday." Hyunjin narrowly avoided Jisung's elbow.</p><p>"That was a <em>show.</em> Man Seungmin, you sure know how to look good when pissing yourself."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, not as gorgeous as me making  the two of you lose control while holding at a nine or ten out of ten myself. The perks of wearing a skirt. Mommy, huh?" Seungmin wiped the smug grin off Jisung's face with his words, enjoying his and Hyunjin's red ears.</p><p>"We're not talking about that yet, pissy skirt." Jisung muttered.</p><p>"Can we shower now?" Felix asked, shrieking when Hyunjin turned on the shower head, sprinkling them with cold water. "Hey, let us take our clothes off first!"</p><p>Seungmin giggled, and he joined in too, sitting up properly to make room for Seungmin to sit in a comfortable position.</p><p>"We can stay like this for a little while, right?" And how could Felix say no to those winged puppy dog eyes? Seungmin leaned on his chest, uncaring of the water drizzling onto them like rain.</p><p>Felix smiled up at his other boyfriends, and pulled the curtain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Bonus scene*</strong>
</p><p>Hyunjin woke up to the sound of whimpers and sniffles, blinkling numbly in the darkness to let his eyes adjust to the minimal light. One of his boyfriends were crying, but he couldn't figure out who. The four of them had piled onto one bed, in the mood for cuddles and tired kisses after the events from earlier.</p><p>"What's going on?" The deep groggy voice beside him was none other than Felix's. So that left two boyfriends.</p><p>"I'm awake, who's crying?" He asked aloud, wincing when a light shone into his eyes. Felix's phone.</p><p>Felix pointed the screen to their other side, illuminating the room, and the figure of either Jisung or Seungmin sitting up. He tilted it upwards.</p><p>"Seungminnie?"</p><p>"Don't- don't look at me!" He turned away, his exclamation making Jisung stir.</p><p>"Hmm- why's my leg wet?" Jisung lifted his head and reached for their bedside lamp. Seungmin let out a helpless sob.</p><p>The lamp switched on, revealing damp sheets and shorts, and a very embarrassed Seungmin.</p><p>"Oh baby-"</p><p>"I didn't mean to, it wasn't on purpose," he sniffed, letting Jisung pull him into his arms.</p><p>"We know. You're not used to holding so much like that, yeah? Your bladder's just tired, that's all. God knows how many times I've woken up to Hyunjin changing his sheets."</p><p>"Ji, you promised!" Hyunjin sat up and flicked the side of his head.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry." He held his hands up in surrender.</p><p>"If you're worried about us looking down on you then forget it, it happens sometimes." Felix moved closer to hold Seungmin's hand.</p><p>"I'm not weak... I can be a dom..." Seungmin whimpered.</p><p>"Babe, you're a great dom, not weak at all. That was the most fun we've had in a while. But doms need to be taken care of too, and that's completely okay. Let us help you out?" Hyunjin smiled and kissed his cheek once he nodded.</p><p>Jisung picked him up, helping him clean up and change clothes before changing out of his own pants, while Hyunjin and Felix scrubbed the mattress clean and laid out fresh sheets. It would take a while to dry, but no one minded, the four of them taking another bed hostage to continue their slumber.</p><p>"I really love you guys, you know." Seungmin was the little spoon against Felix, facing Jisung, while Hyunjin was half asleep on the other side.</p><p>"We know. Sleep tight, Minnie. We love you too." Jisung reminded him.</p><p>He had the best boyfriends ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be part of a series I have planned. To set the universe -</p><p>Ji: Mainly doms, skirts when subby - loves bondage and being helpless, fascinated with bladder bulges and how they feel against his fingers and lips</p><p>Hyun: it's 50/50 sub dom with him, usually dom, loves feeling full, breathy gasps and whines, ticklish, very leaky and sensitive</p><p>Lix: more subby, but one hell of a dom - ear nibbling and deep voiced requests, the biggest bladder capacity and can hold for the longest once past the fidgety leaky stage, lets you leak only up until it gets past your underwear, moans, okay with being tied up</p><p>Seung: the typical goody goody sub, extremely bladder shy, squealy moans and soft groans, the hottest when domming in a skirt, eyeliner, has a thing for belts, tight jeans and water torture, sultry voice</p><p>For requests: No non-con (I may add more to this later)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>